


The Prodigal Son Returns

by Ravenwolf36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambush, Dean Whump, Fluff, Gabriel Hugs are the best, Gabriel dreams, Gabriel to the Rescue, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of other archangels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, Spells & Enchantments, Tired Sam, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/pseuds/Ravenwolf36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is in hiding after Lucifer had "killed" him. He hears a  plea for help from none other than Sam Winchester. Gabriel had been in love with Sam for a long time. Now was his chance to tell the hunter how he felt. What he wasn't expecting was to find Dean knocked out and severely injured. With a little help from Castiel, they get the boys back to the motel and get them fixed up. Shower time and sleep later and Gabriel will explain things to Sam about what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Supernatural fandom. It features my favorite OTP's. Sabriel and Destiel. Sabriel is the main pairing. Hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are welcome. If you notice anything strange, let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
>  
> 
> The song that inspired this is Prodigal Son By Sevendust. https://youtu.be/fRx4aaaiGlE

It was time to make his big reveal. Gabriel always was a fan of being overly dramatic. He had managed to fake his death when Lucifer had stabbed him. It taken nearly all of his grace and power to pull off the illusion to fool his big bro. He had wondered if the Winchesters had mourned him at all. Especially, if Sam had mourned him. What could he say, he had a soft spot for the younger Winchester. There was just something about Sam that he couldn't get out of his head, even now several years later. Those hazel eyes had haunted his dreams many times. And no, angels didn't need to sleep. Gabriel just enjoyed the act of sleeping and recharging his vessel. Speaking of his vessel, he had to recreate his original. He had to  let Lucifer think he was dead. That meant sacrificing his original vessel. After his vessel was sacrificed, he had hid for years. He was waiting for the moment he knew that he could create another vessel.

Gabriel had it bad for Sam, he had tried to forget him and he just couldn't. No matter what he did, he saw Sam everywhere he went. He didn't really want to admit that he was a little in love with Sam, but he was. He couldn’t explain it. He was an archangel, one of the most powerful beings and God's messenger, and he was in love with a human. What to do? Well, he was just going to have to tell Sam how he felt and hoped Sam felt the same way.Gabriel was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the plea for help. It sounded like Sam.

_"Please someone, please help. I can't lose my brother."_

Sam sounded desperate, especially if he hadn’t directed that prayer to anyone specific like Castiel. Gabriel made up his mind in an instant. He grabbed his Grace where it was hidden and swallowed it. He juiced up on his power again. He had woken up after the battle with Lucifer. He was in a hotel room on the other side of the country from the battle. He had had a hole in his shirt where he had been stabbed. He had ripped out his Grace after that. He didn't want Lucifer to find him and finish the job. He stored his Grace in a bottle and had hidden it away. Hiding from the world had sucked, he couldn't even tell Castiel. He had to let things play out until he was needed again. That time had come, Samsquatch needed him desperately from the sound of things. Something had happened to Dean and it was bad. It was time for the prodigal son to return. Dad knew what reactions he was likely to get. Hopefully, Dean wouldn't try to kill him. Gabriel flew to where the Winchesters were.They were in a little town in Northern Oklahoma, Bartlesville. They were in an abandoned barn. When he appeared, he was surrounded by carnage. Who knew what those muttonheads had been up against. He made his way over to where he could hear quiet sobs. It sounded like Sam, he was praying to someone to help Dean. Those sobs broke his heart. He knew he had to help, but also needed Castiel. He wasn't sure how much Grace he really had that was at full strength. After ripping Grace out, it took time to be at full strength.

**"Cassie, Cassie are you there Little bro? We need your help."**

_'Gabriel? Is that really you?_  'Castiel was surprised to hear from his older brother. He had mourned Gabriel's loss. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'll explain everything later. Dean needs your help." 

_'Gabriel, what happened to Dean?"_ Castiel asked his brother. 

 **"He didn’t call me or pray to me. Just get your ass here now Cassie."** Gabriel sounded desperate.

With a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared where Gabriel was standing by Sam who was holding onto Dean. Castiel went to his knees next to Sam. He felt like he was on the verge of tears. Dean’s life force was very weak. Castiel put two fingers on Dean’s forehead and healed him in an instant.

 

“Sam, what happened? Why didn’t either one of you call for me?” Castiel asked him.

‘We were jumped as soon as we get here. I have no idea what attacked us. All I know, is that something grabbed me and threw me into a wall. When I woke up, Dean was laying where I found him. We had no chance, I prayed to whomever would hear and come to help.’ Sam told the two angels.

"Well, it's a good thing I heard you first. Some other angel might have got to you." Gabriel said. Sam sighed, he could have gotten them into trouble. He didn't want that. He just wanted Dean to get healed. He really didn't care about himself as long as Dean was alright. He felt eyes on him, and when he looked up, Gabriel was looking at him with a sad expression. He wondered why Gabriel looked that way.

'Gabe, are you okay? What's wrong?' Sam asked.

"Don't worry about me kiddo, I'm okay." Gabriel replied.

Sam was not entirely convinced of that statement. But, he really wanted a shower and maybe to sleep for a while. Maybe the two angels would be willing to zap them back to their motel. He stood up, careful to set Dean on the ground. He had to stretch his legs, they were starting to hurt from sitting so long. He groaned as pins and needles shot throughout his legs. He stumbled for a moment before righting himself.

‘Do you guys mind zapping us back to our room? I need a shower.’ Sam asked wearily.

“If Cassie is good, then I know I can.” Gabriel said this, even knowing that he wasn’t at full strength. He could still zap them places.

‘I will take care of Dean. Just take care of Sam, he looks like he’s about to fall over.’ Castiel replied. Gabriel whipped around to look at Sam. He noticed that Sam was swaying where he stood. He looked like someone who had gone on a month long bender.

Gabriel put two fingers on Sam’s forehead and zapped them to the motel room. He managed to maneuver Sam to one of the two beds. Sam managed to collapse backwards onto the bed. He let out a groan once his body hit the mattress. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up at that sound. That was a sound he wanted to hear again, but not from someone who was dead on his feet. With a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared next in the room. Dean was starting to come around. Castiel lead him over to the other bed in the room. He positioned Dean, so that the hunter could sit up without trouble. They were going to have to get another room at this point. Two angels and two hunters couldn’t stay in the same room.There wasn’t enough room for all of them.

“Gabriel, we’ll need another room. I don’t think Sam would want all of us in the same room. I know, he would want privacy.” Castiel stated. 

‘You’re right, I’ll go see if there is a room available next door or a few doors down.’ Gabriel said. With that, Gabriel took off and went to see about another room for Castiel and Dean. Maybe if he gave them their privacy, they would do something about their eye fucking. It was to the point, that people had to look away. It was ridiculous, he just wanted to push them into a closet somewhere and tell them to do something about things. Gabriel was able to get a room for Castiel and Dean. That would make things so much easier on everyone. He put the room key in his pocked and with a flap of his wings he appeared in Sam’s room.

“Here you go Cassie, a room for you and Deano to spend the night in.” Gabriel tossed his brother the key. Castiel caught the key and nodded his thanks to Gabriel. He gathered Dean up in his arms and with a whoosh, they disappeared. Gabriel sighed and looked to where Sam was laying on the bed. He hadn’t moved from where Gabriel had deposited him. Poor kid was absolutely exhausted, maybe he could help him to the shower. He seriously looked like he could barely stand. Gabriel wasn’t about to leave him alone, not when he was here to help Sammy out. Gabriel walked over to Sam and nudged his shoulder with his hand gently. Sam bolted upright with a gasp, luckily he was unarmed. No need for an accidental shooting or stabbing. Thank you very much.

“Hey Sammy, you up for taking a shower? You said that you were desperate for one earlier.” Gabriel asked him.

‘Yeah Gabe, I am. I just need a minute.’ Sam mumbled. He had started to sag again.Gabriel managed to get him sitting again.

“Come on Gigantor, up with you. You can do it.” Gabriel said. Sam was grumbling, but he did manage to get his feet under him, almost face-planting into the carpet in the process. Gabriel was trying to suppress manly giggles.

 

"Yeah well, Deano isn’t here right now. You have to put up with me.” Gabriel replied.

‘Ga-Gabriel, is that really you?’ Sam asked the archangel. “Yeah kiddo, it’s me. I heard you calling out for help and came to you.” Gabriel told him.

‘But, you’re dead. Lucifer killed you. I saw you die with my own eyes.’ Sam said.

“I’ll explain what happened once you've cleaned up and had some sleep. I promise I will.” Gabriel said.

Gabriel finally managed to get Sam standing and was starting to strip Sam’s clothes off with Sam’s reluctant help. He got Sam’s shirt off, and was standing there staring at all the glorious tanned skin that he wanted to get his mouth on. But, that was another matter altogether, getting Sam naked and into the shower was more important at the moment. He was working on Sam’s jeans, when Sam grabbed his wrist and brought it up to his mouth and licked it. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath at that. He was starting to get hard, and now was not the time to have an erection, thank you very much.

“Sa- Sam, why did you do that?” Gabriel asked shakily.

‘Always wondered if you tasted as good you smelled. You smelled like candy, rain and something I can’t figure out.’ Sam told him.

“You, you think I smell good?” Gabriel said.

‘Yessss. I have always wondered, since the first time I met you on the college campus. It was all I could do to keep my hands to myself.’ Sam said in rush.

Gabriel stood there stunned, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sam liked how he smelled? Since, Crawford hall apparently. That little revelation rocked him to his very core. Did that mean Sam felt the same as he did? This would warrant further investigation when Sam wasn’t falling over.

“Alright Samsquatch, we need to get you into the shower. Do you want to leave your boxers on or just go naked?” Gabriel asked.

‘I don’t really care Gabriel. Whatever makes you comfortable. I know you’re going to have to help me.’ Sam replied.

“Naked it is then .” Gabriel said with a smirk.

They managed to get Sam’s jeans and boxers off, socks were the last thing to go. There Sam was in all his naked glory. Gabriel was having a hard time keeping his eyes to himself. The miles of skin were calling out to him. All he could think of was licking, kissing and biting his way down that magnificent body. But, he knew that he couldn't indulge yet. He had to get Samsquatch into the shower and then into bed. He finally managed to get Sam to step into the shower. he got him to lean on the wall, and then hurried in and got into the shower behind him. He decided to snap up some shampoo, conditioner and bodywash, no way were they using the cheap crap the motel provided. His favorite shampoo and conditioner smelled like apples and his body wash smelled like vanilla sugar. They were going to smell like a cake when they were through. Not, that he really cared, they would be clean.

Finally, they were clean and ready to get out of the shower. The task, was to get Sam out of the shower and into some sleep clothes. He tried to hold Sam up, and get the curtain open. Sam just kept sliding out of his grip, like he was made of butter (ooh, butter on pancakes. Not the time Gabe). He ended up just zapping them to the bedroom. When they got to the other room, Gabriel hadn’t anticipated how cool the room was until Sam was shivering. He was only in a towel after all. Gabriel snapped him up some flannel pajama bottoms and a tshirt to wear. Sam hummed to himself when he felt the clothes on his body. He was finally to feel warmer, but now the bone deep weariness hit him hard.

He shuffled over to bed and fell face first into it. Of course, it being cool in the room meant that he had to burrow under the blankets. He managed to maneuver himself under the blankets and wrap himself up like a mummy. Gabriel watched Sam do all this with an amused expression on his face. Well, now that Sam was in bed, he could leave. He walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Sam's forehead.

"Time for me to leave you kiddo. You don't need me anymore." Gabriel said quietly. As he turned to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed his and dragged him backwards onto the bed. Sam was not having any of Gabriel leaving. He pinned the archangel under one of his long arms.

'Stay Gabriel, please?' Sam mumbled.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Gabriel asked him.

'Yes Gabriel, I'm sure. I missed you.' Sam replied.

That settled things for Gabriel, he snapped himself into boxers. He really didn't need all the clothes like Sam did. Being an angel meant he ran warmer than a human did. He was his own personal space heater, and now he was Sam's. He snuggled up to Sam and closed his eyes. He really didn't need to sleep, but it didn't hurt to recharge his Grace. Sam wrapped his body around Gabriel and fell into a deep, restful sleep. There would be no nightmares that night. The first in many years, no memories of Hell to plague him tonight.


	2. Failed Attempts at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to make waffles and fails. He knows they have to have a conversation, but he isn't ready yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to split this chapter in two. The next one will have their conversation.
> 
> Alive By Sia https://youtu.be/t2NgsJrrAyM

Gabriel and Sam were sleeping peacefully, when a knock at the door woke them. Sam woke up first and groaned, he wasn't ready to get up yet. Sam had to untangle himself from the angel-octopus, Gabriel's limbs were tangled with his. He almost tripped getting up. But, the knocking and his brother's persistence made him get out of bed. Gabriel was still dead to the world. He was letting out these soft little snores.Sam strode over to the door and flung it open. He stood there glaring at Dean who was looking far too happy this early in the morning.

"What the Hell do you want Dean?" Sam said.

'Just checking on my little brother. Heard that Gabriel stayed with you last night.' Dean replied with a smirk.

"Gabriel helped me shower and put me in bed. Nothing happened, Dean." Sam told him.

'Awww....Sammy, you sound like an overprotective girlfriend. I'm just givin' you a hard time. Cas already told me what went down while I was knocked out.' Dean smiled at Sam. 

"Well, are you done talking? I really want to go back to sleep for a couple more hours." Sam said.

'You sure you don't want to go get breakfast?' Dean asked.

"No Dean, I don't. I'm still really tired. I kinda feel like I got hit by a truck.' Sam said.

'Ok Sammy, I'll just take Cas with me then. Later dude.' Dean said. 

Sam shut the door after that and walked over to the bed where Gabriel was still sleeping. He flopped face first into the mattress. He sighed and promptly fell right back to sleep. 

As Sam went back to sleep, Gabriel woke up. He sighed and stretched and looked over at Sam who had his face buried in his pillow. He had missed the entire exchange between his moose and his brother. He did however, know that he was going to have to talk to Sam about where he had been hiding after Lucifer had "killed" him. He really wasn't ready to have that discussion just yet, but he owed it to Sam.

Gabriel made the decision to make them breakfast. Thankfully, their room had a kitchenette for him to use. He snapped up the ingredients to make waffles and a waffle iron. He mixed together what he needed to make them. He got the first batch going and got distracted watching Sam sleep. It wasn't until he smelled something burning that he turned around.

"Oh come on!!" Gabriel grumbled.

He poured the second batch into the iron and closed the lid. As he waited for that batch to get done, he went over in his head what he wanted to say to Sam. Again, he smelled something burning. He threw his hands up in the air. Apparently, making homemade waffles wasn't happening. Gabriel decided to just snap up the waffles instead. 

After he snapped up the waffles, he went to wake Sam. But Sam, was already awake. All the noise Gabriel had made, had woken him up. He was sitting up in his bed with a grumpy expression on his face. He frowned at Gabriel.

"What was all the noise for?" Sam asked.

'Ummm.....breakfast? I was trying to make waffles. I kept getting distracted and they kept burning.' Gabriel replied. 

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast. I would have just gone out and grabbed something.” Sam said.

'I wanted to make waffles because I had a craving for them.' Gabriel said with a sigh.

He was looking down at the floor with a frown, so he didn't hear Sam walk up to him.

"Look at me Gabriel. It's okay that you wanted to do that for me. I really appreciate the thought." Sam had lifted Gabriel's chin and was staring into those impossible eyes. Gabriel’s eyes were full of so many emotions. Sam was having trouble trying figure out which ones were there. Sam had the strongest urge to kiss Gabriel.

 

'The waffles were to ease you into the conversation I know we need to have.' Gabriel said quietly.

Sam sighed. He knew they needed to have this talk. There were so many questions that he had and no answers for them. The main thing he wanted to know, was where Gabriel had been this whole time. He had felt like there was a part of himself that was missing with Gabriel gone. He had never wanted to admit that he had feelings for the archangel. What those feelings were, he wasn’t sure. He often dreamed about laughing, golden eyes and a sly smile. 

"Gabriel, just tell me please. I have a right to know." Sam told him. 

'I know you do, Sambo. Just give me a few to think on how I want to do this.' Gabriel said.

"Okay, why don't we eat then? This looks too good to pass up." Sam said.

The thing about Sam was, he could eat enough for two people. He was a big guy and he needed fuel. Thankfully, Gabriel had snapped up enough for people. Sam dug into the waffles with relish, shoveling them into his mouth. He moaned appreciatively when they hit his tongue. Even if they were snapped up, they were so good. Fluffy, buttery and syrupy. Gabriel was watching the whole thing with a smile.


	3. Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they finally have their conversation. I'm not going to spoil that here in the summary. I will say that it gets a bit tense, but in usual Gabriel fashion, he manages to diffuse that tension. I am sorry this chapter is short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. This chapter was hard. I was trying to figure out where to take things. I was also sick for a while and dealing with other personal issues.
> 
> A little Less Conversation by Elvis and Junkie XL https://youtu.be/Zx1_6F-nCaw

Gabriel watched Sam eat for a couple of minutes, before eating himself. He knew they had to talk about what had happened to him. He was trying to decide how to approach things, when Sam broke the silence.

"Alright Gabriel, time to talk. Tell me what happened, I have the right to know." Sam said.

'You're right Sammy, you do have the right to know.' Gabriel replied.

"Well?" Sam said.

'After Lucifer stabbed me and left, I laid there for a few minutes. I lay there assessing my vessel. Thankfully, I had created an illusion. It looked like I was dead, but I wasn't. I felt a tug on my Grace and suddenly I was in a room. It looked like my apartment I had snapped up. I wondered how I had got there. After looking around for a few minutes, I found a note. It said: **Don't ask questions, consider this a favor.** I still don't know who brought me back, but I can guess. Anyway, I decided the best thing to do would be to rip out my Grace, so I did. I stayed off the radar for years. For some reason, I heard your prayers. We're not supposed to be able to without Grace, but I did. You broke my heart, kiddo. You sounded so lost and desperate. I knew I had to get to you. So, I shoved my Grace back in and you know the rest.'

Sam was sitting at the table with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't know what to make of Gabriel's story. He looked at Gabriel for a long time and then got up and went around to him. Sam knelt in front of Gabriel and took his hands and twined their fingers together. Sam looked into those amber eyes and saw pain. There shouldn't be pain. He was going to have to fix that, he did the only thing he could think of. He pressed his lips to Gabriel's and kissed him. At first, those lips were unyielding and then with a sigh, Gabriel kissed back. Kissing Sam like a man who was drowning. He tilted his head and licked at Sam's mouth, begging for entrance. Sam parted his lips and Gabriel slipped his tongue and explored. The kiss soon turned heated, he pulled his hands from Sam's and grabbed his shoulders.

"Gabriel, we have stop. I really, really don't want to, but we need to." Sam said.

'I understand Sammy. I didn't mean for things to go that far.' Gabriel replied.

"I know Gabriel. I want you, but we need to clear the air a little more." Sam said.

'What is there to clear up? I told you where I was and what happened.' Gabriel asked.

Gabriel was confused. He had told everything to Sam that had happened. What was there left to say? He looked at Sam and could see emotions warring on his face. It was like he was having a conversation in his head. He looked at Gabriel with a grim expression. Gabriel started to panic, Sam very rarely wore that expression. He was screwed, there was nothing he could do. He lost his only chance with Sam. Gabriel started to hyperventilate, which was kind of interesting. His vessel didn’t need to breathe, but he still was freaking out. All of sudden, he felt a warm hand on his neck. That hand was pushing his head between his knees.

“C’mon Gabriel, breathe. You gotta breathe, so we can talk.” Sam said softly.

 

Gabriel started taking huge gulps of air, like he was running a marathon. Sam was still murmuring nonsense at him. trying to calm him down. He was an archangel, one of his Father’s most powerful creations. And yet, here he was freaking out like a teenage girl at prom. At that thought, he started to chuckle. Those chuckles turned into full-blown giggles, with tears running down his cheeks. He managed to finally get control of himself. He looked up at where Sam was standing over him with a concerned expression.

“Gabe? Gabe? Are you alright now? Done freaking out on me?” Sam asked him.

‘Yeah Sambo, I am. I thought you were about stab me with my own angel blade for a minute there.’ Gabriel answered him.

“Y-you thought, I was going to stab you? Really?” Sam’s voice was shaking at that.

“Yeah, I did. The look on your face scared me. Then, I got to freaking out.” Gabriel said.

“I wasn’t thinking about that. I was thinking about how I mourned you for years. Years, Gabriel.” Sam’s voice got loud.

‘I know kiddo, I know. I wanted to come to you sooner, but I had to stay off the grid til big bro was taken care of.” Gabriel replied.

“And then, what? Did you decide to just disappear?” Sam asked.

‘I’ve tried to keep watch over you as best that could. But, it seemed like you didn’t need me anymore. You had that lovely lady, the dog and house that you wanted. I would have only complicated things.’ Gabriel said quietly.

“You knew about Amelia? How? How is that even possible?” Sam said.

‘I told you, I have my ways and I knew you were okay. You seemed happy, didn’t need me anymore.’ Gabriel replied.

“You obviously missed the part, where her husband came back after being overseas.” Sam told him.

Sam sounded angry with that last statement. The last thing, Gabriel wanted was him to be angry. So he did the only thing he knew how, he told a joke. Sam looked shocked for a minute then burst out laughing.

“God, I missed you.” Sam breathed.

‘My Father had nothing to do with this.’ Gabriel snarked.


	4. Showers are the best thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologize to everyone for how horribly slow I am. That being said, I finally got out a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks again.
> 
> Sunshower By Chris Cornell https://youtu.be/tYyc5jnromA

Sam felt much better after their talk. It helped to put his mind at ease. He had missed Gabriel so much. He felt bad for how he had treated the archangel initially, but he was hiding his attraction. He had to admit, Gabriel’s breakfast was good. He was quite full. Finally getting to kiss his angel was, nothing short of amazing. Now, if only he could get his brother and Castiel to admit their feelings. Maybe he could get Gabriel to help with that. As he was thinking this, his phone went off.

Dean: You awake now?

Sam: Yeah jerk, I am.

Dean: Cas wants to come over. He needs to speak with Gabe.

Sam: I suppose. Let me check with Gabriel.

Dean: Alright, later bitch 

Sam: See you in a few jerk.

 

Sam put down his phone and sighed. He wasn't sure if he was up to facing his brother just yet. But, he knew he had to. He looked around for Gabriel and didn't see him, but he heard the shower in their bathroom. He knew Gabriel didn't need to really shower, but enjoyed the indulgence. He liked the feeling over the water relaxing his muscles and washing over him. Plus, he liked using shampoo and body wash. Today, he was going to smell like coconut. He liked how the smell reminded him of the beaches in Hawaii. He was going to have to take Sam to Hawaii, maybe even meet Pele. Sam would geek out over her. It was decided, when all this mess was over, they were going on vacation to Hawaii.  
There was a knock on the door as he was making that decision. Sam’s voice floated in to him. 

 

“Hey Gabe, are you almost done?” Sam asked.

‘Yeah Sambo, I’m almost done. What's up?’ Gabriel asked in return.

“Dean texted and wanted to know if he and Cas could come over. Apparently, Cas wants to talk to you.” Sam says.

‘Text him back and tell him to come over in 30 minutes.’ Gabriel says.

“Will do. And then I’m jumping in the shower after.” Sam replies. 

 

Sam sent the text off and then put his phone down. Sam gets up from the bed where he had been sitting while texting his brother. He walks over to his duffel to get some clothes for the day. It was midmorning and he was still dressed in his pajamas. He needs a shower where he can actually participate in cleaning himself. Not that he had minded Gabriel helping him clean up last night, but he hates having to depend on others. Sam blushes at the thought that Gabriel had seen him naked, too bad he couldn’t have some fun with that at the time.

Sam finished his shower and got out. He put on some jeans and took the towel and slung it around his neck. As he walked into the bedroom, he heard a gasp. He looked over at where Gabriel was sitting at the table staring at him with wide eyes. Sam smirks at him, he knew what he was doing. He worked hard for his body, he often did exercises when Dean wasn't around to nag him. Dean always calls him a hippy because he eats healthy and exercises. Sam decided to give Gabriel a little show as he got dressed. He made sure his muscles were flexing in all the right places. 

Just as he was pulling his shirt over his head, his phone goes off. Sam grabs it and looks at the screen. It was Dean texting to make sure that it was safe to come over. Sam sighed, he was having way too much fun teasing a certain archangel. Oh well, there would be more opportunities for that sort of thing later. Without brothers to interfere. Sam ran the towel through his hair one last time before taking it back into the bathroom. He hangs it up and looks in the mirror. He could use a shave, but he wasn’t up for that right now. Who knows, maybe Gabriel wouldn’t mind a little scruff. Sam needed to stop that line of thought before it got him into trouble. He didn’t need an awkward boner before his brother and Cas came over. Just the thought of the two them chilled Sam and he was fine.

Sam walked out of the bathroom to find Gabriel staring out the window. Which, in of itself, wasn't unusual. It was the look on Gabriel’s face. It was a look that belonged on someone who was weary of the world. Which Sam didn't understand. He would think that Gabriel would be happier. He’d have to find out what was wrong. Sam walked over and knelt in front of the archangel. He put his hands on Gabriel’s knees. When he felt that touch, Gabriel started.

“Gabriel, are you okay?” Sam asks.

‘No kiddo, I'm not. Not by a long shot.’ Gabriel replies.

“Is there something I can do?” Sam asks of him.

‘Not really. I have to figure out why I was brought back. If Father didn't do it, then who did.’ Gabriel says.

“Well, Cas wants to come over. He wants to talk to you. You up for that?” Sam says.

‘Yeah, I guess we should talk.’ Gabriel says.

“As long as that’s what you want and are comfortable with. I’ll shoot Dean a text and tell him that they can come over.” Sam says. 

Sam had gotten up and walked over to where his phone was by his duffle bag. He picked it and shot off a text to his brother. He could only imagine the reply that was incoming. His brother knew he liked Gabriel. Dean had rolled his eyes when Sam had told him. This was after Sam had come across something that reminded him of the archangel. Dean had told him he was acting like a teenage girl. At least he had admitted loving an Angel. Dean wouldn’t even do that. Everyone but Dean knew how Castiel felt about him. Dean was bull-headed. 

Gabriel just nods. He was still feeling a little melancholy, maybe having Castiel come over would help. Sometimes, just having another Angel around can help. He could wrap his Grace up in Castiel’s Grace and heal a little more that way. He could give Castiel a power boost as well. That would help them both out. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam’s chuckle.

“Dean says that it’s about time that we got our lazy asses moving. I told him to shove it.” Sam says.

‘Your brother always did have a way with words.’ Gabriel replied smiling.

“Yeah, not really. Anyway, are you sure that there’s nothing I can do?” Sam asks.

‘Well, there is, but I don’t know if you really would be up for it.’

“Gabriel, whatever it is. I will do it. You saved our asses and I kind of owe you for it.” Sam tells him.

‘Including kissing me?’ Gabriel says quietly.

“If I can make you smile again, then yes. If that is what it takes.” Sam says.

 

Sam walks over to where Gabriel is sitting and kneels on the floor again, and slides into the space between Gabriel’s knees. He brings up both hands and cups Gabriel’s face. He leans forward and puts his lips on Gabriel’s. The kiss starts out sweet, Gabriel sighing into it. Sam feels the tension draining out of Gabriel. He starts to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Gabriel’s bottom lip. He feels Gabriel open his mouth, and Sam pushes his tongue in. He tastes candy, coffee, waffles and what he thinks may be the rain. Gabriel’s taste is heady and Sam can’t get enough. But, as the only human, he had to come up for air. Sam pulled back and looked at Gabriel, he noticed there was a flush to the archangel’s cheeks. It sent a thrill through the hunter that he put that flush there.

‘Why did you stop Sammy, it was just getting good.’ Gabriel asks.

“Because if I didn’t, our brothers may have gotten an eyeful. Remember, you gave Dean the other key card.” Sam replies.

‘Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What with you about to pass out on me at any time.’Gabriel replies.

 

Before Sam can respond, the doorknob jiggles. Which can only mean one thing, Dean is about to open the door. Sam hurries to stand up, he doesn’t want them to get the wrong idea. And he doesn’t want to hear the endless teasing from Dean. Which, he could totally get his older brother back for all the times that he’s stared at Castiel. There are so many incidents, Sam has lost count. He walks over to the bed and sits down on it. The door opens, Dean and Castiel walk through it. Dean has this smirk on his face, like he’s expecting to catch his little brother in a compromising position. Boy, is he surprised when the he sees his brother on the bed and Gabriel over by the window. 

 

“Sammy! What’s shaking? Anything going on?” Dean asks.

‘No Dean, there is nothing going on. We were waiting for you to show up.” Sam replies.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a playlist on Spotify. If you wanna listen to it. https://open.spotify.com/user/128783903/playlist/6gjmGNP4dj6G3ePkzZhpmn


End file.
